


Purotekuta

by lyttlepsycho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bonding, Eren is a sarcastic little shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Pining Erwin Smith, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Supernatural Elements, True Mates, War, humans vs abnormals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyttlepsycho/pseuds/lyttlepsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity had been at war with itself for longer than any could remember, and no longer had fancy machines or robotics to rely on- only the power of knowledge, labour, gas and steam. This was due to a great nuclear war that nearly destroyed the entire planet, let alone the human race, and it only got worse once the virus broke out, transforming humans into monsters out of myth and legend that soon began to target and kill the human race...</p><p>(ABANDONED- MAY PICK IT BACK UP AT A LATER DATE)</p><p>This was the start of another great war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I am so so so sorry for the summary, I am crap at them >.

No longer was there electricity, robots or any of those fancy machines- only the power of knowledge, labour and gas or steam remained for humanity to rely on. No longer was humanity seperated by trivial things such as race or gender, not since the great nuclear war that nearly destroyed the entire planet, let alone the human race...

Humanity had been at war with itself for a long time- they had been on the brink of extinction due to their own actions when the 'virus' had broken out, awakening ancient genes and transforming around half of the humans into monsters. Monsters that had once only existed in myth and legend.

 

The two new races lived in a relative peace with eachother for near enough a hundred years until a new problem arose- some of the monsters began to go insane, attacking and targeting humans alone, causing a great fear and mistrust to spread though humanity against the monsters, or 'abnormals' as some described them as, which ended with humanity building great, fifty metre high walls around themselves for protection against what was once their kin.

 

The cause of this sudden insanity was later found to be eating human flesh. The virus seemed to respond in such a way that baffled even the best of scientists. Human flesh and blood seemed to awaken the 'dark side' of the abnormals, turning into human hunting flesh eating maniacs with almost no conscience.

 

This was the start of a great war.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Three figures wear identical dark green cloacks, a soft wooshing aound emitting from the silken fabric as it drags along the floor as the figures walk through the large gate of the inner-most wall that 'protected' the humans main town. They each had hoods obscuring most of their faces in shadow. They walked in a perfect line, the smallest was in the middle, a light azure trim of swirls on the hem of his cloak, the being on his right had a bright gold pattern his cloak, whilst the being to the left of the middle figute had a deep, crimson trim. 

 

They were siblings, not by blood but by soul. They were the leaders of the Titan tribe, which lived in the forest of giant trees, as the humans had so lovingly named it.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this, brother" Eren, the taller male, murmurs, keeping his head down whilst speaking in low, hushed tones to the blond next to him. 

 

"Yes, I feel the same but we have little choice. We need peace between us and the humans, you know this. I do doubt their intentions, yet if we deny their request to meet and come to an agreement then the humans can create an excuse to hunt us down, saying something ridiculous like we 'refuse to try and gain peace, so therefore we must be hunted down before we destroy them." the words were calm, yet laced with a stern tone that wasn't to be argued with. The brunett nods slightly in responce as they keep walking through the streets, noting how the humans stepped out of their way as though they had the plague. It wasn't surprising, really. Their races had been at war for over a hundred years, causing the 'abnormals' to move far away from the walls the humans hid behind in hope the war would stop, but the humans werent satisfied. They never were. They had begun 'recruiting' a branch of the abnormals more commonly known in myth and legend as 'demons' to try and track down the abnormals' (feral and sane alike) since they weren't capable of doing it themselves. 

 

There were two main regiments inside the walls controlled by a human by the name of Darius Zackly:  
The Garrison Guards and The Military Police, whom protected the humans inside the walls as well as enforcing the 'typical' laws. The demons also had their own regiment themselves, named the Scouting Regiment, and was the only group that actually went outside of the protective wall.

 

The main group or tribe of abnormals the humans had been hunting down, well the demons under the control of the humans had been hunting down was the Titans; the tribe that had been passed down to the trio when their elders had been murdered by the same humans that proclaimed _them_ to be 'savage'.

 

However, a few days ago the Titans had received and invitation to the humans town to speak with the leaders about a peace treaty, and the three had agreed to come simply because they had little choice - If they didn't attend they would be hunted down and killed anyway.

 

The trio stop in front a large hall in the middle of the town, all breathing in a deeply at the same time as though they were linked by some unknown force, preparing for what lay ahead. They share look briefly as they stride into the building, breezing past the guards as though they had not a care in the world. Human 'nobles' inside the building scatter at the sight of the three beings, leaving three males behind to greet the three 'abnormals'.

 

"Hello, I am Darius Zackly, and this is Erwin Smith, Dot Pixis and Nile Dok. Thank you for coming, please, follow us" the males voice was low and gravelly, his eyes slightly sunken in behind his thinly-framed glasses, his hair was slicked back his sideburns and beard thick. Erwin was tall, broad with piercing blue eyes and pale blond hair... This man was the demon leading the scouting regiment. Besides him is Nile Dok, whom has an average height and build with short, thin, black hair that is cut shorter on the sides and back, and his eyes are dark and almost creepy looking, at least to the three abnormals. The male also sports a very light moustache and goatee. Dot Pixis is bald man with a structured build with gold eyes and a distinguished moustache, with light skin and notable wrinkles under his eyes.

 

The three creatures nod once at the man before they begin following them up a flight of stairs and into a spacious room of neutral beige and brown colours, with a wooden desk near the back, two chairs in front of it and one around the back. A few feet away on either side of the desk are two tan, leather sofas that seemed to be almost brand new, apart from the slight indents where people had been sitting. Once inside the room, the trio slowly let go of each others hand to bow to the four older males. The middle abnormal steps forwards and adressing the male that had first spoken.

 

"Thankyou for sending us the invitation. Peace is all we want, as both sides have lost countless lives due to this war" their voice was soft and harmonious, like silk as it drifts through the room.

 

"I mean no disrespect, but before we start, could you please reveal who you are? We have shown you our faces as well as our names, and so its only fair that you show us yours" Nile smirks at the three beings whom were all smaller than himself, voice almost mocking as he speaks. 

 

A small, eerie chuckle echos through the room, coming from the boy that was now slightly behins the middle figure of the trio as he lifts the hood from his head, raising an eyebrow as the 'leaders' of the humans gasp in shock at his appearance.

 

"Oh? You said you wanted to see what we look like, yet you can't seem to handle it" the male purrs, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making the rooms occupants with his appearance. The male knew he didnt exactly look 'normal'; he had mahogany horns curling from his head, with a small, teardrop-shaped, emerald jewel sitting between his eyebrows, contrasting nicely to his sunkissed skin and chestnut hair, giving hum an exotic look.

However, the main thing that stood out were his eyes... One seemed to capture the brilliant blue-green of the carrabian sea, whilst the other was a bright, molten gold that appeared to hold sunlight inside the iris.

 

The two besides the newly revealed male sigh softly at their brothers recklessness, the middle shaking his head lightly before he and his sister remove their hoods at the as well, revealing their appearances to the humans.

 

The middle of the three beings was male with hair that was like spun gold, in a bowl cut style that gave him a femanine appearance, along with his baby face and large eyes that seemed to have the sky within them. His skin only slightly tanned, and he had some strange, almost tribal-like blue marking across his forehead.

 

The last to reveal themselves was female, and she was the total opposite to her male companions. With eyes so dark they almost appeared to be black, framed by thick, dark lashes and short, black hair caging her chin in black locks, contrasting greatly with her pale skin, paired with the rows of thin, short horns growing from her forehead, one could quite easily identify her as a demon- or at least part demon.  
All three of the beings barely looked older than eighteen.

 

"I am Armin Arlet, this is Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman. We are the leaders, guardians and protectors of what you call 'the forest of giant trees' and all of its inhabitants. Now can we please get down to discussing what we came all the way here for, hmm?"

 

A loud laugh booms through the room, coming once again from Nile as he looks at the siblings that now hold identical expressions of annoyance "Darius.. You cannot seriously expect us to discuss a peace treaty with children?! We sent an invitation for the leader, not a trio of clueless little ki-"

"Excuse me, Sir, but we are the leaders, whether you believe us or not, because of you _murdering_ our elders due to your fear of our kind. Now can we get down to business because I'm rather bored of this meeting already." Mikasa murmurs, voice cold and as devoid of all emotion as her face was blank as she watches the males through icy calculative eyes, awaiting their responce.

 

"Im sorry, but I'm not going to discuss something as important as a fucking peace treaty with a bunch of clueless little children." Nile hisses, stepping threateningly towards the siblings whilst drawing a thin sword from one of the scabbards at his hips.

Eren to lets out a feral hiss, baring his canines in a snarl as he steps in front of Armin, protecting him as Mikasa silently moves closer to the both of them.

"Take one step closer, I dare you" Eren growls, his voice deeper than what was expected from a teen, the sound rumbling through his chest as his eyes blaze with a protective fury.

 

"This is outrageous! Im being threatened by the things we are supposed to be creating a peace treaty with. He's dangerous, feral, that much has been shown by his actions... We can never truly have any kind of peace with these... These animals!" Nile yells, his eyes narrowed down at the boy in front of him with a devious gleam in his eye as he watches the male that was currently being held back by Mikasa's hand on his arm.

 

"If that is how you truly feel, then we shall leave. There is no point in having a peace treaty if there is no trust between us. However, we thank you for the inviting us into your town. Now good bye, Sir's" Armin murmurs, his voice clear with a hidden rage as he turns with a whirl of his cloak, leaving the room with an easy grace that shouldn't have been possible of the petite teen.

 

Eren and Mikasa follow behind once more after their family. The trio were silent apart from their cloaks making a swooshing noise from sweeping along the floor behind them as they move with a supernatural grace. Though Erens body was stiff, small growls slipping from his throat with each exhale. The young guardians leave the building, entering into the blinding light of the sun once more, only to find that the village seemed almost deserted... Which at this time of day could only mean one thing. "Brother, Sister.. This is a trap. It was all a set up. This place is too quiet, there is no one around, we need to get out of here, and fast." Eren's voice was low enough that only his siblings would be able to hear him, lips barely moving as the continue walking down the steps as though they had noticed nothing. "Armin, Mikasa, go ahead. I'll stay behind to buy you some time, ok? You need to get home safely to our tribe" the male mumbles as he ignores the irritated, worried looks his family was giving him, only to be interrupted by a blinding pain in his left shoulder.

 

"Go! Leave me here, I will make it out alive, I promise you now go!" Eren growls, shoving his siblings ahead of him as the wound in his shoulder begins to steam, the arrow slowly being pushed out by his abnormal healing ability.

 

Mikasa growls softly in frustration, knowing she can't do anything to stop their brother as she wraps her arms around Armin, wincing as her large, midnight feathered wings rip from her back, spraying steaming blood around her like a twisted imitation of a halo. She flaps them vigorously, shaking off the excess blood and feathers before crouching, feeling her blond brother move fluidly with her. "Stay safe, and come back to us, our precious Purotekuta" she murmurs softly before leaping into the air, her wings sending a gust of wind through the town as she shoots into the sky and out of sight. 

Eren sighs as he faces his hidden opponents, which just so happened to be over thirty armed men.  
"Well, shit"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Levi. Go after them, Nile has been an idiot once again and set up the damned peace treaty as a trap, if we aren't careful this will end up in another war. They were kids, Levi, kids!" Erwin growls, his azure eyes glowing as he strides through the building, ignoring how a certain, dark haired short male slips from the shadows to move next to him.

 

"Tch, it doesn't surprise me, but why are we following the brats?"

 

"Because, Levi, two of them were Demons and all of them felt damn powerful. We can't afford to make enemies out of them or to loose them, especially since we are being targeted ourselves for being abnormals, its a wonder they let us have our own regiment in the first place." the authority in his voice was clear, yet the shorter male didn't seem too bothered by it as they continue to the entrance, stiffening as they hear a feral growl coming from outside.

 

"Well, this is interesting, ain't it, Mike?" an annoyingly high pitched voice breaks the tense silence between the two males, turning their attention to two other beings: one male with blond hair and stubble, the other with messy, brown hair that had been pulled into a pony-tail whose gender wasn't very obvious.

 

The male, a tracker, speaks first, his expression seemingly devoid of emotion as he speaks "Commander Erwin, that boy isn't a demon, at least not fully. Somehow he has elements of shifter and forest magic in his scent. He isnt normal, and-"

 

"AND! He is whats called the 'Purotekuta' which means that he is the protector... From what I can gather, Armin was the leader, with Mikasa being like his personal body guard and Eren being the whole forests protector. We seriously can't afford making enemies out of them, when together they could be very dangerous, especially Eren... Which I feel we are about to witness first hand" Hanji, the brunett, interrupts, their lips spread into an almost maniacal grin and they speak.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Eren smirks at his enemies, slipping his cloak from his shoulders to reveal the body beneath; his skin was caramel colour and covering a lanky but toned body, which was proudly on display. A single piece of leather threaded through a bronze key dangles from his neck, along with a thin choker made of colourful beads. He had golden cuffs around his wrist, and wore a dhoti made of turquoise and gold, matching his eyes perfectly. Erens lips twist into a smirk as he carelessly pulls the arrow from his shoulder, allowing blood to drip freely down his back as he drops the arrow like it had offended him before glancing up at one of the men, raising an eyebrow.

 

Five more arrows bury themselves in Erens body within the next few seconds, promting the male to make his move. Muscles shift and change beneath his skin until whats stands in the middle of town wasnt a boy but a monster... A creature with a panther like appearance, large paws he had yet to fully grow into, eyes glowing with rage. The horns that curl from his head along woth the large teardrop on his forehead remain in his new form, however there was a new addition: wings. Beautiful, feathered wings that faded from the dark brown-black of his fur to a brilliant pale gold at the tips of his feathers. Vines curl up and around Erens paws and legs, decorating them with lush green leaves, as well as curling around the base of his wings, now spread out and arched high in a warning, his jaws bared in a snarl, claws out and digging into the ground around him... it was a truly horrifically beautiful sight.

 

The male didn't want to fight, but he would if he had to, to protect his forest-his family. 

 

A low growl escapes Erens throat, wings tucked close to his body as he moves, leaping from building to building, leaving deep scratch marks in the concrete and wood, moving in the direction of the first wall standing between him and home. He knocks soldiers from their perches, ignoring the deep, stabbing pain spreading through his body as arrows dig themselves deep into his skin, causing him to leave a trail of steaming blood in his wake. A loud roar rips from his chest as Eren finally frees himself from the confines of the first wall, launching his body over the tall structure, unable to flap his wings to help due to the large wounds left behind from the arrows and occasional slashes of the soldiers swords.. Eren lands on all fours, internally thanking his feline instincts as he runs for his life to the next three walls, repeating the process.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hange, Levi, get your squads. We are going to follow the boy"


	2. Chapter 2

A whine of pain escapes the snout of a winged panther as he finally arrives at his forest, collapsing just outside the home. He lets out another strange, growling whine that travels through the trees and branches, causing them to somehow bend and part to show a small path through the trees before the creature, Eren, gives into unconsciousness.

 

Three figures walk from inside the forest using the newly opened path; two males and a female, all part of Erens tribe. The female was Annie, a pale teen with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to be quite intimidating despite her height. Reiner was taller, more muscular male could have passed as her brother, with the same pale skin and blonde hair and both had freckles. The other male, Bertholdt, however was the total opposite - he had tanned skin and dark brown hair. They each wore white shirts and beige trousers, their bodies decorated with bone and stone jewellery along with tattoos.  
They all sigh softly in defeat at the sight of the mutilated body of Eren as the blond male, Reiner, carefully cradles their guardian in his arms, his tribe-mates standing either side of him as they walk back into the forest, vines and tree branches closing up the entrance behind them.

 

"Jesus... I don't think I've ever seen him this bad before, Reiner, I'm worried about him. I know he's our Purotekuta he's stronger than all of us, but I still worry, for our saftey and his" Bertholdt murmurs, his eyes brimming with fright for the future, and worry for their guardian. Small orbs of light, the lesser fae, begin to flit around them, small chittering and clicking sounds coming from them as they gently land on Eren's form, surrounding him in an almost blinding light as the trio finally break through into where their tribe is based, Erens glowing body still cradled in Reiners arms, causing gasps of shock and horror to echo through the clearing.

Their tribe was split into Two: those whom preferred to stay on the ground lived inside the large tree-trunks, and those that were ok with heights or had wings and/or height based powers lived in tree-houses nestled in the branches.

 

"Reiner! In here. I need to assess and heal him" Armin calls, though his voice gentle it breaks easily through the terrified muttering of his tribe, silencing them. He turns to his tree, which was in the center of the clearing with bright blue and white markings etched into the bark. Armin smiles slightly as a gust of wind whips through the clearing swirling around his tribe as the markings on his forehead begin to glow. The wind wraps around the male before gently lifting him into the air. 

The Reinernods silently as he follows his small tribe leader to the base of the center tree before moving Erens form so he was over his shoulder. He begins to climb careful of his guardians body as he usss hidden footholds in the bark, Annie and Bert following close behind. The lesser fae begin to disperse, leaving Eren's body free of their enchanting light.

 

He gently lays the winged panther across a bed of fur and leaves. Armin kneels next to Eren, lightly caressing the males silken fur with lightly glowing hands, assessing the damage done to his brother. He has a couple of half healed punctures in his lungs, as well as quite a few deep wounds littered through his body that he hadn't enough energy to heal by himself.

 

"He should be fine after I heal him... Annie, get Mikasa and Krista, please" Armin murmurs distractedly, not looking up from his friends. Barely noticing them leave, Armin closes his eyes, letting his magic flow through Erens body, finding his more severe wounds without arrows inside to heal them, helping the flesh to knit together. Armin also uses his magic to force his friend to shift into his human form- it would be much easier to get him to drink and eat, and also to speak, if he were human, though he was taking a great risk forcing him to shift with foreign objects littered through his bestial form.

Armin sighs softly once he has finished, feeling exhausted as he leans back against Krista, whom had just arrived in his treehouse along with their sister, Mikasa who was currently kneeling beside Eren, with his head in her lap. Krista and Armin slowly get to work with breaking arrows, removing them before rubbing a healing salve made of magic and herbs in and around the punctures.

The nakedness of their tribe mate didn't bother any of them- they were used to it, after all, half of them were shifters of some kind, plus they lived in the woods and rarely covered up a lot of their bodies anyway. Mikasa runs her fingers through Erens sweat-matted hair, worry for her brother showing clearly on her usually expressionless face as she keeps his unconscious form still for the others to work with.

"Mikasa... He will be fine."  
"I trust you, Armin, but what happens now? What will happen to us if the humans and their lap-dog demons find us?"

"I don't know, honestly. But I'm sure we will pull through, we always have"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Fucking idiot led us straight to his home.. What stupid little shit does that?" Levi grumbles, looking up at the ever familiar sight of the 'Forest of Giant Trees' with a soft sigh of disappointment - he had thought that maybe he had found an opponent worth fighting or working with... But apparently not. The kid was an idiot.

"Actually, Levi, it was quite a smart move. No one has been able to get through those trees, ever. They are well protected in that forest" Hange murmurs, grinning up at the trees.

"Tch. We'll see about that" Levi mutters, walking up a slight slope to the trees only to have multiple roots rise up from the ground to wrap around his body, dragging the demon away from the trees and into the air. The enraged demon snarls, slashing his talons through the root, hearing a scream of pain-filled rage come from deep inside the forest in responce.

"Levi.... You shouldnt have done that!" Hange squawks in panic, leaping over to Levi, pulling him away from the forest as a dark laugh follows the scream, reaching them from inside the darkness of the woods, along with the ethereal glow of a pair of mis-matched eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren leaps up suddenly from his resting place, startling his tribe mates that were sat next to him as a terrible scream of rage and agony rips from his throat.

 

"Oh fuck" Mikasa gasps softly, frightened, but not for Eren.. Oh no, she was scared for the ones whom had injured his forest. 

When this side of Eren surfaced, you don't let him see you in a bad light. You see, Eren had another side, an unstable side that would do anything to protect the forest he lived in, to protect his tribe. Eren was born half demon and part shifter, and the two sides had an uneasy balance, yet that was fucked up even more when he was chosen... Chosen by the forest.

When the 'abnormals' were forced to flee, when they had formed this tribe and hidden in this forest, they knew something was not quite 'right' with the woods. The forest had everything they needed to survive, and more plus it also seemed to hide them whenever the demons tried to get into the forest. Grisha Jeager, one of the tribes elders, has been the lead warrior that helped protect the tribe as well as the forest, yet when he was murdered along with the other elders... Eren was chosen.

 

The forest was indeed, alive. Beneath the woods was a great source of power inside what appeared to be a crystal, that held a fully functioning mind and Soul, and for some reason the they had chosen Eren to be their Purotekuta- their Guardia. Before being chosen was only able to shift into a 'normal' panther though his horns were there, and his eyes were both gold.

However, when the forest had picked him, his powers were aplified allowing his demonic side to be further shown by being able to grow his wings in his panther form and also enabling him to partially shift as well. There was also the side effect of turning one of his eyes a deep forest green that seemed to have captured the colour of the carrabian sea as well. The jem placed in his forehead was part of the crystal from beneath the forest, and it connects his life force, and his soul, to the forests; allowing him to feel their pain, to heal them and also to control them.

 

Furthermore, one of the more dire side-effect was causing Eren to go into an uncontrollable, possessive rage whenever someone tried and succeeded in harming the forest, which also amplifies the abilities from his demonic side. The only one that knew exactly what had happened when Eren had been chosen was the boy himself. Everyone else was completely clueless, though they could guess how painful it must have been, to feel so much in his head all at once, to have a jem grow permanently to his skull and attatch to his mind... His soul.  
Of course, Eren wasn't the only tribe member to have this crystal shard embedded into their bodies and minds, most of the tribe did. However their shards were a lot smaller and in more inconspicuous places, such as their arms, hands or thighs, as depending on their jobs within the tribe or their 'abilities' those places were nearly always covered.  
The jems allow the tribe to be connected through the mind so telepathy, no matter what 'abnormal' they were, is possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren sighs as he pulls himself from the memory of being chosen, focusing on the task at hand, on the pain that one of the outside trees was currently feeling. A soft growl rumbles through Erens chest before he leaps from the treehouse, jumping from branch to branch through the forest with a practised ease, his form changing slightly along the way. Nails lengthen and harden to become claws, his tail and ears rip through his skin, his horns grow and curl to be even bigger. Vines grow around his hands and arms like gloves, and up one of his legs, over his hips and between, to cover up his genital area. The teen finally stops, having arrived at the outside layer of trees in mere seconds. He leaps to the ground, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he looks at the demons, knowing his eyes and the jem on his forehead were all glowing as he steps partially into the light, his hand moving to rest on the trunk of the injured tree, allowing his power to flow through the bark and down to the root, healing it before his fellow abnormals.

 

"Now, kindly tell me why you are hurting my forest, and I shall decide on whether I should let you live or not"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The demons watch the male with carefully, Hange hyperventilating in poorly masked excitement as they witness how easily the male healed the tree. Erwin sighs softly, taking the initiative as he steps forwards and bows slightly to the male, causing Eren to raise an eyebrow in interest.

 

"We came here because we are sick of being controlled by the humans, its about time we lived up to our nickname 'Wings of Freedom' and actually became free." his voice was gentle and low as he speaks to Eren, as though he were speaking to an easily startled animal, however he still met the guardians gaze head on.

 

The teen sighs before tapping the tree next to him three times. A few seconds later, the branches and vines beside him part to reveal four beings: Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt.

 

"Why come to us, then? After all you have done, after all you have taken from us, why come here?" Erens tail flicks from side to side in annoyance as he watches the demons, feeling Mikasa's hand rest of his shoulder in an attempt to calm him slightly.

 

Hange frowns slightly before kneeling on one knee before the five beings, feeling the other demons around them follow their example. "Purotekuta... We wish to join your tribe" 

 

A harsh laugh flows from Eren mouth as he doubles over, the loud sound startling everyone around him as he hears a slight chuckle from Reiner join him in his laugher. The teen shakes his head, finally getting a hold of himself as he wipes a tear from his cheek, observing the demons before them.

 

"Y..You're serious, aren't you?" he giggles softly, before sighing "You're seriously asking us to join our tribe... After you sided with the humans, killed off out elders and left barely anyone alive in the tribe, causing us 'useless little children' to take over the tribe? Haha, alright, but it isnt me you have to ask. It's Armin and the forest."

 

"The... Forest. I did just hear that right, brat? Why the fucking forest?" Levi mutters, sneering at the half breed before him, not noticing how the jem in Eren's forehead flares at his words.  
"Yes the damn forest, and I would refrain from insulting us again if you truly want to join us, because they really don't like you at the moment." Eren snarls, feeling his temper rise once again as he turns quickly on his heel and through the opening in the forest wall. "Follow" he snaps, feeling Annie follow behind him, then the demons with Mikasa, Reiner and Bert holding up the rear as the forest closes behind the group. 

 

"Hange, these people are fucking bat-shit crazy" Levi mutters, glaring at the brunett teens back as he speaks. His eyes going wide with shock and disgust as the fellow demon shoves their hand in front of his mouth.

"Shut up, you've done enough damage as it is, offending the tribe or the forest will not do us any good, now shut up" the demons voice was low and serious, a great contrast to their usual, high-pitched-bubbly tone. Levi sighs, pinching the cloth of his fellow demons cuff, using it to yank their hand from his mouth."Fucking disgusting" he grumbles, scrubbing around his mouth with a handkerchief pulled from one of the many hidden pockets in his uniform jacket, as he follows the male teen in front of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A large, misty black shape drops to the floor next to Eren, causing the demons to crouch into their defensive positions and snarl at the blur that they hadn't sensed coming. Eren, however. Simply shakes his head, flicking near the top of the swirling black shape, causing the mist to disperse and flow into the shadows around them, revealing the dark haired, pale skinned female.

 

"Mikasa, what the hell?" the male chuckles, smirking in amusement as he sends a mocking smirk at the squad of demons behind him "You scared the demons"

 

"Oi! She didn't scare us, brat, she just startled us. Now who the fuck is she? This is the second time we have seen her with you and I still have no clue who she is. Im also interested as to how she managed to get over this group undetected" Levi hisses, pointing at the newly present female. Eren sighs, rubbing his temples whilst closing his eyes in frustration.  
"She's your cousin, Mr. Oh-So-Brave-Demon. Mikasa Ackerman, my adopted sister"

 

"I don't have a cousin, brat, now cut to the shit"

 

"Mikasa, Eren, would it be ok for me to taste her blood, please? My ability is blood magic, and I know you don't trust us fully yet, but this may give us all the more reason to want to join and stay in the tribe, Sir, if Levi truly does have family within it." Hanji interupts, a small frown pulling at their eyebrows. Their serious expression slips into one of glee at the siblings nods of agreement. They skip over to the female, pricking Mikasa's arm with the tip of a claw-like nail before licking the drop of blood from the tip. A small blush spreads over their cheeks at the peculiar taste as their eyes grow wide with shock. "Holy shit! Levi... She's not your cousin, shes your half sister. She's a lot younger than you, so she must have been born when Kenny..."

"Fucking perfect."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren chuckles softly as he watches the exchange, reaching a hand out infront of him, his fingers pointing forwards in an almost dainty manner as he waits. A few minutes later, small, crystal-white dove lands on his hand causing him to smile as he strokes along their head with a finger from his other hand. He begins to cluck and chirp softly, speaking to the bird fluently with a soft, caring expression on his face. The group of demons behind the male turn to look at him, causing each to have expressions of wonder and confusion on their faces at the sudden change from the enraged protector to this gentle, enchanting male, except from Mikasa whom was simply smiling fondly at her brother.

 

Eren chuckles softly as the bird hops further up his arm, allowing him to kiss their forehead before flying off into the forest before him. The male teen turns to the group, the smile fading at the identical looks of bewilderment on the demons faces "Ah... What's wrong?" he mumbles, a small blush spreading over his cheeks as he looks at them.

 

Erwin steps forwards, a small smile forming as he speaks, his tone once again soft and gentle "Eren, that was incredible. We don't see someone interacting with nature in that way, not anymore... It's all just death..." he murmurs, before being interrupted by Mikasa.

 

"We cant leave Armin waiting, lets go"

 

"But.. He doesn't know we are coming?" Hange questions, rubbing their chin in an almost comical manner.

 

A soft laugh wraps around the group, echoing through the space surrounding them, the sound deep, melodic and damn near hypnotic "Hange, the dove I just spoke to sent a message to Armin. He would have known anyways. Now, let us go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that this probably seems mostly the same and thats because I re-wrote parts of it and edited the rest, and im currently in the middle of writing chapter four....  
> Updates are probably going to be a little slow this month because I have a shit ton of homework and birthdays so ah. Yeah

Eren smiles softly as he walks through into the clearing to his tribe, still basically naked. He allows his lips to stretch into a grin as he see's his family already gathered and waiting for him and his entourage. He nods to Mikasa before stepping aside, allowing the demons to file into the clearing, causing a couple of growls to echo quietly from both sides until a soft voice breaks through, instantly silencing them all.

 

"Welcome... Commander I believe we have already met, and I recognise a few of you. Now let's get down to business; Eren has told me that you wish to join the tribe, and im sure he's already told you that my approval is needed as well as the forests, but first.. Please introduce yourselves however you like." Armin murmurs, the dove Eren spoke to earlier perched on his shoulder and the Green cloak from before was gone. His smile was gentle as he speaks, walking through his tribe to stand before the demons, Mikasa and Armin automatically standing either side of him.

 

A flash of heat shoots through Erwin at the sight of the petite blond male before him once more, baffling the demon as he bows slightly to the tribe, gesturing to himself as he straightens.  
"As you may know I'm Commander Erwin Smith, and I control the Scouting Regiment, more commonly known as the 'Wings of Freedom'. Mike here is my mate... We are here because to be honest, we are quite frankly sick to death of being ordered around by the humans, and you are the strongest tribe we know of. There is also no need to wotry about the humans knowing our true names- we never told them. The names both they and you know are simply rough translations."

 

Hange giggles softly as they too bow "Im Hange Zoe and I am neither male nor female, and this group behind me is my squad: Molbit, Kenji, Nifa and Goggles, and we were basically situated to researching the ah... 'feral' abnormals"  
Nifa is a small young girl with dark hair, Molbit is tall, with blond hair in an undercut style. Kenji was about as small as Nifa, and could pass as her brother with his dark hair however Goggles was slightly taller than Molbit with light brown hair. "Not all of us are demons... Nifa here is half 'abnormal', as is Kenji.. They are cousins"  
Hanhe smiles and bows once more along with their squad to the tribe before them.

 

Levi sighs softly as he nods his head to the tribe once Hange was finished "Im Captain Levi, and this is my squad: Petra, Eld, Oulo and Gunther." his voice was as bland as ever, his pale face set into a deep frown, steel grey orbs near expressionless with deep bags under his eyes. Petra is a petite woman with amber eyes, blonde hair and a splatter of freckles along her nose. Oulo was taller then Levi and Petra, with pale blond hair cut into a simular style to Levis, and his face scrunched into something resembling a glare. Gunther and Eld were both tall and tanned yet they were near polar-opposites apart from this, Gunther was a brunett with his hair scraped back and grey eyes whilst Eld had messy blond hair and dark eyes.

 

Armin and the rest of the tribe nod and bow in responce as the blond leader begins to speak, addressing the squad leaders more than anyone else "I welcome you all, please, we have hot springs and a small stream running through this forest and you are welcome to use them. We shall have a couple of treehouses set up for you."

 

Erwin smiles slightly in responce "Thankyou, and would it be possible to have a change of clothing, please?" Armin nods, leaving one of the tribe members to gather some clothing as he turns away from them and using his ability to manipulate wind, he 'flies' up to his house. Armin, unlike Mikasa and Eren whom were both only half demon, was a full elemental, coming from an undiluted bloodline, which was rare.

 

Eren smirks at the demons before crouching down, a soft clicking nose rising from his throat, the strange sound causing the tribe around him to go quite still. The demons in front of him take the initiative by freezing as well as they watch the male with curious expressions, which soon change into fear as they see exactly what crawls from the shadows into Erens waiting arms... It was one of the long forgotten 'monsters' of legend that used to roam the lands, one so old that no one but the wind and the trees remembered their name. 

However this one is not fully grown, though, almost a cub still even though it would have reached Erens hips had he been standing.  
It was of a cat like structure with an extra set of hind legs and three pairs of tentacle-like antenna of varying sizes along their forehead, it's eyes were a glowing lilac, and it's skin was as black as coal, unbroken and silken smooth with natural oils. A series of broken clicks and purrs slip from its mouth as it rubs against Erens thighs and chest with small, answering chirps coming from Eren, almost as though they were conversing until the small creature suddenly turns to face the group of demons. The pack of demons tense up, a small growl slipping from Levis throat which is soon silenced by Erwins hand slapping over his mouth. Much to the fear and confusion of the rest of the group of demons, Hange begins to move. They crouch, almost crawling forwards, avoiding direct eye contact with the animal as they kneel before the creature. Tentatively, their hand extends out directly in front of them, only a few feer away from the mythical animal. A small sniffing sound reaches the demons' ears as a wet muzzle grazes Hange's hand, the creature slides their head against the demons palm, causing a small squeak of fear and excitement to escape the brunetts mouth as they finally get a good look at the creature.

Eren chuckles softly as he bows to Hange "Thankyou, Hange, for doing that. It was a brave thing to do, as I am sure you know what kind of creature this is. Their name is Lux Titan.. Its Lux is Latin for light" a fond smile pulls at the teens lips as he speaks. "Anyway, Lux here will show you the way to the main stream so you can wash up. They are friendly, just dont touch them without permission or insult them and you shall be fine, as they are incredibly intelligent creatures." Hange nods in responce before turning to the creature whom snorts at them before turning away, tail gently swaying too and fro as they begin to walk back the way they had entered into the clearing, with the entourage of demons following at a safe distance behind, apart from Hange who was standing right next to the damn creature like the maniac they were, much to the amusement of Erwin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mikasa sighs softly as she sits by the small lake situated near the clearing in which the tribe was based. It was sunset, and the water held a beautiful, rippling golden glow which reminded her of her brothers eye.   
The female demon was currently in her 'full' form, with her wings out and all. Her face was tilted up to the sky, and to the untrained eye they would believe she were completely at peace, and for the most part they would be right. However, the tears streaming down her face and the subtle trembling of her fingers proved otherwise.  
"Mikasa" the deep voice shocks the demon out of her daze as she looks up at it's source: Eren.

 

"Brother.... I miss them. They would know what to do and how to deal with it perfectly." words pour from her lips similarly to how her tears stream down her cheeks as she looks up at her youbger brother, whom was settling down next to her. Mikasa curls up in his lap as she sobs... Very few ever saw this side of Mikasa. All anyone really saw was this emotionless, stone cold demoness yet this girl had been throigh so much, too much. Eren slowly strokes his sisters hair as he coo's into her ear, avoiding the sharp tips of his siters horns as he does so.

 

"E-Eren.. What's that?" she mutters, tears filling up her usually bland eyes with sparkling emotion as she points to a piece of deep red material clutched in her brothers spare hand. There was a little hope tinting the sadness and anger in the hybrid demons voice, causing the male to smile a little before her lets go of his sister, shifting into a more comfortable position as he unravels the material. A soft gasp leaves a pair of pale lips as deep amber eyes settle upon the cloth, recognising immediately what it was as Mikasa's eyes begin to fill with tears once more.

 

"I found it a couple of days ago, in fathers old house. I wanted to find comfort, reassurance before the meeting, and I did. I found this, draped over one of the kitchen chairs... I thought you may want it back, sister" the males voice was soft, his expression relaxed with love as he slowly wraps the thick scarf around her neck, chuckling lightly at the way she burrows into it. The scarf had been the first thing the boy had given to Mikasa when she had been found as a child outside the forest in the winter after battling three human males that had been plotting to do some horrible things to the child before selling her off like a worthless piece of fucking trash.

 

The cloth had been made for him specially, and yet he gave it to a girl he had never met before... She had treasured it and kept the scarf close ever since. That is, until their parents had died, and they thought the scarf had been lost forever just as their parents were.

 

"Eren.. Thankyou" she whimpers before hugging him tightly.  
"Always, Mikasa. You and Armin are the last family I have left and I will always, always, look after you."  
Mikasa smiles softly as she stands, taking Erens hand to help him up before they walk back to their tribe. Annie, Bert and Reiner greet them near the enterance with a change of clothing for Eren, whom up until now had not realised that he was butt naked apart from a few plants. A deep blush spreads over his cheeks as he dresses. Although nudity wasn't a rarity in the tribe, Eren still felt a little uncomfortable, especially since he had greeted the demons like that.

Mikasa chuckles softly behind her scarf as the five walk further into the clearing, only to have a large shape barrel into the group.. Or more specifically Eren.

 

The male chuckles softly as a forked purple tongue messily licks over his face and neck, bathing him in sloppy kisses and causing those gathered around him to laugh in amusement at the sight.  
"Lux! Calm down" Eren smiles as he pushes the creature away from him whilst wiping his Face with the bottom of his shirt.

Mikasa frowns, glaring at the group of demons gathered together at one side of the clearing whilst the tribe stayed on the other side. She steps forwards, causing the demons to tense slightly, as though readying themselves for attack.

 

"You wanted to fucking join this tribe yes? So why the fuck aren't you even _trying_ to interact with us? Get to know our way of life? You don't look very fucking determined to me, so if you aren't serious about joining us then fuck the hell off. You're only going to get in our way!" she hisses, before climbing swiftly up a nearby tree using her sharpened nails.

 

Eren sighs in annoyance as he stands, Lux at his side as he walks over to the Commander, his fluffy brown hair a mess with leaves and petals, yet he didnt seem to notice as the lesser fae gather around him once more, giving him an almost ethereal look.

 

"I apologise for my sisters bluntness. However she does have a point, though I can imagine how... Awkward this may be for you, interacting with the very _animals_ you were trained to kill" he holds his hand out to the Commander, smiling a little as he blushes, feigning innocence. "Im Eren Jeager, protecter of this forest and its inhabitants, and it is a pleasure to meet you" he murmurs, grinning when Erwin shakes his hand.  
Hange was next, and then Levi (though the midget refused to shake his hand because he claimed he was a 'filthy brat' and so they just bowed to eachother instead). The rest of the demons and Erens tribe begin following their example, mingling. Eren chuckles contently as he holds out a hand, a thick vine curling and his hand and down to his chest before restreating beck into the taller branches, taking him with it.  
He crouches on one of the thicker branches as he observes the gathering below him. Eren's head snaps to the side at a sudden movement besides him, only to come face to face with Hange, their noses touching. 

 

The teen yelps slightly, falling backwards on the branch and nearly falling off, much to the demons amusement.  
"I'm sorry, Eren, I just really wanted to know more about you" they giggle softly, helping the boy right himself on the branch.

 

"A..Alright" he mutters, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He was supposed to be the forests protector, dammit! Hnage just chuckles again before firing off a string of questions almost too fast to hear, let alone answer. However, the brunett manages, answering the demon and forming easy conversation that had them both in fits of laughter...

 

From below the branches stood Levi, in all of his pale, demonic glory as he watches the two converse in the branches, waves of powerful jealousy and possessiveness filling the short males body as he observes Eren laughing. The sound was music to his ears, soft and melodic and yet he could not fully enjoy the sound. He shakds his head, growling softly to himself in frustration. Why the fuck would he want to enjoy the damn brats laughter? Why was he so angry at his team mate, his _family_ for making the lanky brunett laugh?

He bites his lip, blocking out the sounds around him as he walks away from the clearing. Levi only gets a few feet before he feels a nudge at his thigh. It was Lux. The male chuckles softly, scratching the creature behind their ear as he continues walking aimlessly though the forest, his only goal to get that damned gorgeous brat out of his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Armin ruffles Erens hair slightly as he looks down on the crouched form in concern "Brother... I'm sure he will turn up at some point"  
Eren frowns slightly, his mis-matched eyes molten pools of fear and confusion as a series of clicking noises leave his throat. Lux was missing. A soft whimper escapes the males mouth as he begins walking through the forest with Armin by his side.  
"Eren. We need to test the demons, we cannot wait another second. It's dangerous." Armin murmurs, looking down at the ground as he speaks.

"I agree, brother, We shall get a message out for a meeting at the centre tree" Eren chuckles softly as he continues "I'm sure Lux will turn up once the message has been sent out".  
A soft sigh leaves the taller male as he comes to a stop, looking up into the sky as he lets out a string of beautiful whistles in a specific pattern. The sounds cause Armin to smile as he steps away from the brunett, brushing his blond locks away from his crystaline blue eyes.  
For a while, nothing happens. Everything was still and silent other than the whistles that weave their way through the branches and leaves. That is until Eren's whistling fades into silence, and then everything happens all at once; birds of all different shapes, sizes and colours swoop down from the sky to swirl around Erens body, chirping and whistling as deers, foxes, badgers and rabbits gather around the two males. Armin giggles in delight at the sight of the many animals, petting one of the deers besides him as the birds disperse to the branches, watching their Purotekuta as he begins to make many chirping, purring and whistling sounds that none but he, the forest and it's animals understand.  
There is a chorus of answering sounds before the birds take flight once again, the animals fleeing from the clearing to carry out their orders: to gather everyone to the main tree.  
Eren turns to Armin with a smirk, holding out his hand for the other male to take " I guess its time, little brother" he purrs, the gem in his forehead glowing slightly as the blond takes his outstretched hand. They walk back the way they came, taking their time as the pleasent buzz of the forests activity reaches their ears, a calm atmosphere settling over them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Animals surround a full clearing, moonlight pour in through the branches, illuminating many faces as Armin stands in front of the centre tree, Eren and Mikasa either side of them with Lux sat obediently besides Eren. The audience stands and sit quietly before their leaders, curiosity and anticipation rolling off them in waves as they await Armins speach.

"As you all know, the demons have come to out forest requesting to join this tribe. This particular situation has never happened before as we all settled here together, however myself, Eren and Mikasa have spoken and decided on a way to... Test.. The demons to see if they are fit to join this tribe. This will test every skill needed; strength, teamwork, brains, speed and agility, as well as their particular abilities, as well as their honesty. This test will be set up like a maze, with a series of different situations set out around this forest, however they shall be barred from this clearing and will be unable to see it or us. None will be killed during this exam, however many will be injured but once taken out or once they complete the maze, they will be healed. Those whom complete the exam will then meet the forest itself... That will be the final test which will assess their true intentions."  
"If you have any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace".  
The clearing is silent, not even the animals making a sound, causing the leaders to smile as they nod their heads towards their tribe and the demons.  
"The test will begin in two days time, we meet here at the witching hour. Be ready" Eren murmurs, before turning away from everyone with a bow, Lux at his feet as he moves into the forest, the animals following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the late update, guys... Ive just been really busy with birthdays and homework and smizzle.... I also had major writers block for a while, so I apologise if any of this is boring XD . I also apologise for any typos in this, letme know if/when you find any so I can correct them :)  
> Also, I will be going on holiday again in a couple of days for a week, so I wont be posting for a while again..

It was the day before the demons test and the tribes clearing was mostly clear, save from the demonic squads due to the tribe training and hunting or gathering resources to get ready for the winter. Armin sighs softly as he watches two tall, blond demons train with their squads from his tree, licking his lips as he observes how those muscles glisten with sweat in the sunlight, tensing and jiggling with the strain of the exercises they were performing. He imagines those large, rough hands belonging to none other than Mike and Erwin stroking and caressing his small body...A soft groan leaves his throat at the image as he bites his bottom lip, the slight pain shaking him from his far from innocent daze.

_What the fuck am I doing? They have mates... They are mates..._ Erwin sighs softly as he lays besides his mate, sliding his fingers through the soft golden locks of his lover. Their skin was glistening with sweat from their recent lovemaking, as both were happily sated, however something was bothering the bigger male. Their bodies fot so perfectly together, with Mike's head resting on his chest, their legs interwined, however... Something was missing.  
"Erwin... Whats wrong?" Mike murmurs, gently nipping the males collar bone as his fingers slide lazily over his mates defined abs.  
"Have you, ah, have you ever felt anything for the little blond leader, Mike? Anything at all?"

"Oh, you mean Armin? And what do you mean 'felt'?" 

Erwin sighs softly, nuzzling his mates hair as he mumbles into his soft locks "Yes... And like when you met me? When you realised you were mine and I was yours?" Mike nods in response, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he hides in his other half's neck.  
"Yes... I didn't want to mention anything, though, I mean, he is so young! And I have never heard of a three-way bond, Erwin." the male explains, calmed by the soothing caress of his lover.

"I was worried at first as well, however I knew we would have to speak of it at some point, especially if we were to join this tribe... I believe we should talk to him, to see if he feels the same" Erwin smiles softly, kissing Mike's forehead, smiling at the answering nod.They would speak to the blond boy before the test, they would make sure of it.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Erwin growls softly, grabbing ahold of Mikes hand as he begins walking in the direction that the little blond had gone not moments before.. In the direction that the cry had come from. Harsh rumbling noises escaping their throats as they hurry away from the questioning stares of their squads, their instincts taking hold of them... You see, demons were slightly different to the rest of the 'abnormals' in the fact that their Alpha/omega instincts were more evident. The rest of the abnormals and few demons (usually with a diluted bloodline- such as Hanji) were betas, with less prominent instincts, however, there were still exceptions to this rule.  
Alphas and omegas were typically paired together, though in some cases betas and omegas and betas and alphas can be paired, though sometimes the relationship can become strained, and in rare cases two of the same status are bonded eg. Alpha and Alpha.  
Mike and Erwin are an example of such a pair- they are both alphas yet they are in a happy, stable bond though Erwin is slightly more dominant over Mike. They had always wondered why they had ended up paired and they may have just found the answer: Armin Artlert.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A small blond male giggles as he treads water in the pond, tanned hands gliding over his smooth, exposed skin under the sunlight. Lips nuzzle and nip along the silken expance of his neck, eliting delightful whimpers and moans from full, pink lips as soft locks of dirty blond hair brush across his cheek and jaw, tickling the sensitive skin.

 

Jean chuckles softly in amused pleasure, bumping his erection against the plump globes of Armins arse as he marks that perfect, pale skin of his leaders neck. One of Jeans hands slides down over Armins hip and into his cloth trousers, sliding his fingers gently over the small cock hidden beneath the cloth, grinning in pride as the moans leaving Armins lips get louder and more drawn out at the action. He bucks his hips, rubbing his large cock between the blonds ass-cheeks, still teasing the skin of his neck and ear with gentle kisses and sharp bites.

 

The smaller blond turns suddenly inside the others arms, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss as his toned legs wrap securely around Jeans hips, rutting his ass against that large, delicious cock, his own smaller one rubs over the softly defined abs of Jeans stomach. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erwin and Mike stop abruptly at the enteance to the small clearing in which the pond resides, their icy eyes settling on the sight of whats _theirs_ rutting against another.  
Twin predatory growls rip through the alphas' chests as they stalk forwards, causing the pair in the pond to gasp and leap apart, the male sprite hissing softly as he moves in front of Armin, his water-like wings spreading out in front of the smaller male. 

"What the fuck are you doing near _my_ pond?" Jean snarls. Although her was considered a 'fairy' abnormal the male went against all sterotypes of their kind, being nearly always angry and territorial, which often got him into trouble.

"We are here to collect what is ours, fairy" Mike snaps, stepping forwards to the two blond males in the water, only to be confronted by the two-toned, naked sprite leaping from the water to face him. Nails, in the shape of small claws used to dig up roots and hunt for fish, dig into Mike's shoulders leaving deep slashes in his already scarred skin as Jean crouches on his back, smirking cockily.

The taller, more muscular male howls in responce his animalistic side surfacing in responce to the pain. Canines slide down, covering his 'normal' teeth in a protective armour whilst his nails thicken and form razor sharp claws. Mike's ears form long, furry points as light blond hair grows over his back and arms, his muscles buldging and growing as his legs break and reform into the hind legs of a wolf- his transformation was complete... Mike's demon form was that of a hybrid hell hound. Now, contrary to popular belief, these creatures were neither skinless nor did they just have dark fur; depending on the environment they lived in, some had lighter fur, typically golden or red to blend in.

The wolfen male chuckles at the sprites horrified reaction as the smaller male leaps away, crouching near his pond as Mike stalks slowly towards him, smirking.

 

A soft whimper echos through the small clearing at the display, closely followed by a yell of anger as long roots, branches and vines pull the two demons and the sprite to opposite ends of the glade. A large splash sounds as Armin is scooped from the water and into a pair of lithe, pale arms as wings sound, Mikasa now holding Armin bridal style as she stands to the side of the open area, watching the events un-fold with a terrifyingly calm smirk.

A low growl rumbles through the trees, silencing any complaints from the three males being held by the trees. Jean shakes his head "Fucking Jeager" the words slip quietly from his lips just as a the male steps into the clearing- boy was he truly was a nightmarish sight. His shirt was gone, replaced with bits of bark and vines growing over or out of his skin, his cloth trousers were ripped to shreds and his feet, no, his _paws_ were bare, the claws digging dangerously into the soil below them as he pads into the clearing. Long, swirling horns that appeared to be made of bark protrude from his skull. Eren Jeager was honestly, undeniably a part of the forest around him. His mismatched eyes scan the three males, small growls slipping from his chest with each breath.  
"Demons! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I SHOULD LET YOU STAY? You say you want to join and yet you threaten not one but two of my tribe mates? To the point where one was whimpering in fear and confusion, calling for me because he didn't know what to do! And you, Jean,as part of the tribe, you should know better! You all have one chance, _one last chance_ , you fuck it up and you're out. Sort your shit out, now" he barks, his voice was not the same... It was entwined with many others, all of different pitches, making it seem like hundreds of voices were talking instead of just one. He turns, the vines suddenly dropping the pale-faced males to the floor as Eren walks out of the clearing, Mikasa with Armin still in her arms in toe.

"I...I take it back. Armin isn't the leader... Not by a long shot. Eren is" Erwin murmurs, staring wide eyed after the three teens.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tribe members and animals alike slide out of Erens way as he stalk through the main clearing and to Armins tree, a dangerous aura lingering around his lithe form, Mikasa still following close behind with a shivering, wet Armin held close to her body. The horns and the vegetation growing from Erens body slowly retreat back into his skin as he walks, his temper dissipating along with them.

 

The squads of demons tense up, growling as the clearing begins to fill up once again, it was too soon and too sudden for the whole tribe to be back yet, plus the fact that Erwin and Mike had been gone for too long. All of the demons worried for their saftey, however none of them doubted their packs ability to protect themselves. 

Levi snaps his head to the direction of Eren as he feels the tribe member approach the clearing, a small hiss leaving his lips as he begins walking yowards the clearing, dragging his friend along with him.

Once she catches on to where Levi was headed, Hanji runs up to Eren, yelling gubberish in her special, manic way with a moody looking Levi by her side "Eren!! What happened???" they howl, only to be cut off by twin snarls from both the boys and Mikasa's throats at the percieved threats... Both of their more animalistic instincts were riding high from the recent 'battle', if you could call it that.

 

An answering hiss comes from Levi as he pulls Hanji behind him, crouching slightly as his canines lengthen. "Shitty glasses, now isn't the damn time. Let them be for a while" he hisses, stepping back with his eyes down. 

Most wouldn't think it, but the short male was, in fact, a Alpha demon; one that damn well knew how to deal with feral abnormals and alphas. Right now, both Mikasa and Eren were close to turning feral.

 

Ever the calmer of the siblings, Mikasa gets a hold of herself, before nods in respect at Levi for him having held himself back as she follows Eren to the middle tree, waiting as a small hidden passage beneath the large, up-rooted roots at the base of the main tree trunk is unveiled. She crouches as Eren slips through the passage, sending Amrin through before her. The passage, much to Hanji's dismay, closes up almost instantly once the trio were through, leaving the pair of demons in a state of shaken confusion.

 

Ymir, an abnormal with the form of a fawn, dark brown fur covering her lower half and up the spine, stern eyes the colour of mud and a sprinkling of freckles smattered across her cheeks, pads slowly over to the group of demons gathered restlessly at the base of the centre tree, their Commander and his bond mate still missing. Christa, a smaller faun with white-gold fur, bright blue eyes and fair skin, walks besides Ymir, a soft smile curving her full, red lips. She seemed to be an angel compared to the angry looking faun she walks with.

 

"You need to leave" Ymir growls, the sound something that shouldn't have been possible, given the supposed timidness of her given mutations form.

 

"Excuse me? We aren't going to fucking leave, Lady, not until those three say we fucking have to" Levi growls, causing the taller faun to stiffen defensively, pulling Christa closer as she opens her mouth to speak, face set in a savage snarl, only to be cut off by a soft sound, alike the precious tinkling melody of bells, a sound that spreads through the clearing, coming from blondes lips "She means, Sir, that it would be best for you to leave the center tree. It won't be pretty if the forest or Eren decides they don't like you peeping on them in this moment" the blonde explains, still smilling as she holds the angry-looking, possessive fauns hand. 

Christa turns her back to the pack of demons with a confidence no one would expect from a female with looks such as hers, pulling the brown haired fawn with her as she talks "It would be best if you went back to your given rooms, demon." she giggles softly as she walks through the tribe and to her home which was, surprisingly given a fawns expected gentleness, one of the few homes situated on the ground.

 

The other tribe members take the girls advice, scampering off to their respective houses, and the demons also follow their lead -much to the astonishment of the other abnormals.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren sighs softly as he crawls into the large cavern beneath the forest floor, relishing the warmth coming from the heart and soul of the forest, smiling as he see's the twisting vines and flowers, flowers that shouldn't even be alive due to the lack of sunlight, twisting and curling around the walls of the cavern, around the large roots of the trees above that stretch to the floor of the cavern like pillars surrounding the crystalline structure that glows with the same light as the jem inside Erens forehead. 

 

You see, the forest had a strange structure. The trees were the size of the old buildings that would have been called 'skyscrapers', which was the reason why it was possible for there to be houses within the branches and inside the trunks. On top of this, the trees height were shaped in a strange dome with the largest being the centre tree with was inevitably in the middle; this tree was the one standing atop the forests heart. 

Armin and Mikasa alide in beside him, hearing the vines and roots creak and groan as the move to once again cover up the hole they had crawled in through. The pair stand back as they watch Eren re-connect with the forests heart... It was truly a beautiful sight.

 

A sigh of contentment slips through the full lips of Erens mouth, his fingers first gliding over the bright light surrounding the heart and soul of the forest, feeling and bathing in its energy before he moves forwards, resting his hand and then body against the crystal the feeling of _belonging_ near overwhelming the boy. Silent tears slip down his cheeks as the child finally relaxes, sliding down to lay at the crystals bottom. The human body is replaced painlessly by his true form, wings ruffling gently as he nuzzles the tip of the crystal.

This show of affection would seem incredibly strange to anyone else - seeing a boy hugging and nuzzling a large crystal, however no one could truly understand the connection the male had with the life inside the crystal.  
They were bound by soul, by mind, a bond far more extreme than even blood could compare too...

 

Armin and Mikasa slowly step over to the creature before them, the female allowing her demonic side out, wibgs and horns bursting from her body as too Armin releases his true nature, the tribal tattoos covering his torso glowing with a faint blue light that adds to the glow produced by the soul of the forest, the both of them stripping, exposing the small shards of crystal embedded in their bodies; one between Mikasa's breasts and on the inside of Armin's left wrist. 

They curl up besides their brother, their guardian, unashamed in their nakedness as they relish in the comfort of simply being with eachother besides the forests heart and soul, resting by its warmth as vines slowly encase the trio in a protective cocoon of warmth, closing them off from the harsh reality that lies on the surface.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren groans softly, moving his limbs in an attempt to stretch only to be stopped by a weight pressing against his side and over his paws. Mis-matched green and gold eyes open, his paws shifting and wings fluttering slightly as he looks around, smiling softly as he see's Mikasa and Armins bodies tangled together besides him. He knew nothing sexual was between them, that bodies that clung so tightly together besides him had a purely platonic relationship.  
He nuzzles Mikasa's neck gently, waking her as the branches slowly retreat from around them, releasing the three beings from the cocoon, allowing Eren to stretch, his wings arching as he claws the ground below him slightly, tail twitching as his sister slowly wakes their friend.

"Armin... We need to go back to the surface soon" she murmurs, running her hand gently through his blond locks, giggling at his disgruntled expression as he curls up tighter, mumbling about having 'five more minutes'.  
Eren chuckles in amusement, yawning as he shifts back into his more human form, with his wings, tail and ears still showing as he sits besides the crystal, his palm pressed against the glowing surface as he leans his forehead against it, the shard connecting with the forests soul on contact.

Berry bushes begin growing around them, flourishing in seconds, causing the brunett to grin as he thanks the forest as he sits vesides the bushes with his family, begining to eat the perfectly ripe berries _"Thankyou, Silva"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren mutters obscenities under his breath as he grabs a pair of loose, brown trousers with a drawstring waist along with a tan leather jacket from a small pile of clothing placed in a small alcove in the cavern wall for situations such as these.  
Mikasa takes two more pairs of hazlenut coloured trousers from the pile, along with two white shirts for herself and Armin to dress themselves with. They walk in unison to a small hot spring near the forests crystal. Armin giggles as he slides in until only his eyes and the top of his head are poking out from the surface of the hot water, leaving his fluffy blond hair to float around his face, causing his brother and sister to laugh in amusement at the sight whilst they too slide into the water. Their skin begins to flush slightly from the heat as they all sit up on a small, rocky ledge inside the spring, leaving their naked torso's out of the liquid. Beads of sweat and water begin trailing down their bodies, teacing over each bump and dip, each soft curve and toned muscle.

The trio of creatures slide from the steaming pool after washing the dirt and grime from their skin, leaving them glowing and clean as they slip on their clothing over still wet skin, uncaring if the material clung to them as they walks through the cavern once more, thanking the forest once more as they emerge from the small opening at the centre trees base, greeted by a hyperactive Lux as well as the near blinding light of dawn.  
Eren chuckles softly as he scratches behind the creatures ear, sitting besides the opening as his fellow tribe leaders climb from the hole before he purses his lips, a sharp sound bursting from his mouth.  
The whistle echos through the trees, awakening animals and bringing the branches to life with its strange melody. Tribe members and demons alike rise at the high-pitched noise, confusion tainting their minds before the sharp reality of what this day was cuts through the days.  
Today was the first day of the demons tests.

The tribe members scramble to get ready, hastily slipping their clothing on before rushing to the clearing where they wait for the orders of their leaders. The demons arrive late, with Erwin and Mike leading them whilst Levi (who was somehow immaculately dressed and clean for the short time they had been given) took up the rear of their squads, Hange once again by his side. Once in the clearing they line up, facing the tribes 'elders'.

Levi smirks as his gaze trails over the trio of teens, noting their flushed, wet skin, how close Armin was sitting to Eren as a flash of jealousy bursts through his being, eyes once again landing upon upon the brunett, taking in the beautiful sight of those tanned, toned muscles, glistening in the sunlight with sweat and water, a faint red flush adding to the seductive sight as the boy sits there before him, totally ignorant to the demons ogling.

Armin steps forwards, avoiding the stares directed at him from Erwin, Mike and Jean as he begins speaking, his voice hard and clear, his azure eyes sparkling with anticipation "Demons. The time has come for you to take your test. Beneath your feet is a cavern, in which a cimplicated maze is being created around the centre, in which the forests heart and soul resides. Your goal is to get to this middle point, where the forest will assess you in their own way. Be warned, this test will not be easy. Your strengths as your weaknesses shall be tested greatly in this maze. Good luck" he turns his head to Eren as he addresses the male "Eren, if you would"

 

The chestnut haired being smirks darkly as he looks towards the demons "I would close your mouths and eyes, if i were you" he purrs, ignoring the packs confused and worried faces as he raises his hands, slamming them to the floor immediately after. The ground beneath the demons opens, enveloping the beings and dragging them down to the cavern beneath, soil choking off their panicked screams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS DOES HAVE RAPE IN IT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also... I am very sorry I havent posted in so long. I had major writers block for ages, and this is a really long chapter... Forgive me???
> 
> And these are the translations for Levi's part (which is the first part of the chapter)  
> I tried to get them as accurate as possible, so please forgive me if they are wrong.
> 
> Enfant. pas besoin d'être effrayé. Savez-vous où nous sommes  
> Child. No need to be frightened. Do you know where we are?
> 
>  
> 
> nous devons être silencieux. nous ne pouvons pas troubler notre Seigneur ... il ne fait qu'empirer les choses  
> Please sir. You know we must be silent. We can not disturb our Lord, it makes things worse.
> 
>  
> 
> Stupide petite chienne . Combien de fois je vous ai dit de garder cette bouche de vos fermer à moins im utiliser? Doit être une telle petite pute avide si vous me réveiller si tard dans la nuit ! Heureusement que je suis dans une bonne humeur , garçon.  
> Stupid little bitch, how many times have I told you to keep that mouth of yours shut unless im using it? Must be a greedy little Whore if you're waking me up this late at night! Luckily for you, im in a good mood, boy.
> 
> Enfin satisfait , salope ?  
> Finally satisfied, bitch?

Levi splutters as he slams into the hard ground beneath him, shuddering in disgust as he feels tiny grains of soil move around within his mouth. His hand shakes as he reaches for one of the many handkerchiefs hidden around his body, this one being tucked into his left breast-pocket. Levi spits into the cloth, swirling the saliva around his mouth to remove as much dirt as possible as he does so, features curling in revultion at both the taste and feel.  
Sighing softly, grey eyes finally raise to observe his surroundings, only to be met by pitch black.  
Only... Wait, no... Something was there, a small figure, hunched over and clothed in a ragged, thin grey nightshirt. It appeared to be a human child, with raven hair matted and spread unevenly around shaking, thin shoulders barely covered by the thin cloth surrounding the petite frame.  
The man had no idea how he had missed the poor thing.  
"Enfant" the word slips from Levis lips with ease, the soft purr of his accent more noticable now. The shaking figure jumps at the deep rumble of Levi's french, causing the male to frown slightly as he crawls slowly and carefully towards the scared child. "Nul besoin d'être effrayé. Savez-vous où nous sommes?" he murmurs, his voice soothing as he crawls closer to the trembling being until he is directly in front of the child. A slender, pale hand slips out with the intention of touching the bony shoulder, only to stop in its tracks as a pair of bright, grey eyes meet Levi's... They were his own.

Pale lips move, curving hurriedly around hushed words as panic fills a pair of expressive, gunmetal grey eyes.  
"Nous devons être silencieux. Nous ne pouvons pas troubler notre Seigneur ... il ne fait qu'empirer les choses" the voice is high pitched, silkily flowing through the French words with ease, a posh accent going alongside the beautiful French. Yet. The soft words were sharp with dread, quick and near silent with worry as the child lifts a pale hand to Levi's lips, covering them with the petite limb, causing his matching eyes to grow wide with shock.

Horrid, loud thumps begin to sound in the distance, crystaline tears drip from eyes wide with fright as the child begins to whimper at the slurred words that reach his ears.

" Stupide petite chienne . Combien de fois je vous ai dit de garder cette bouche de vos fermer à moins im utiliser? Doit être une telle petite pute avide si vous me réveiller si tard dans la nuit ! Heureusement que je suis dans une bonne humeur , garçon" a loud laugh follows, echoing eerily as everything around Levi begins to go black, swallowing him in the blissful darkness that is unconsciousness.

 

***

 

Levi groans softly as he awakens, his senses muted and fuzzy. There is a sharp, salty taste within his mouth, a thick fluid sticking to his tongue and throat, dripping down his chin as his mouth hangs open as he tries to get his bearings, confused until he feels the first touch of hands, and then he knows. He is reliving his personal nightmare. His childhood. His uncle, Kenny, had taken him in after his mother had been killed by his useless excuse for his father. Levi had been seven when she had died... No, she had been murdered right before his eyes- raped and mutilated by the man she so foolishly loved.  
And Levi, her little blue bird soom got to feel the very same treatment she had been experiencing for years; the rape, the slavery, the physical abuse.

Levi snaps from his mental reverie as he feels a harsh but familiar touch, hands gripping his hips, nails digging into the soft, unmarked skin of his pre-mature body as he once again experiences his childhood trauma...

Stinking, sweaty body rubs against a silken smooth, petite form....  
Rough stubble chafes against the pale skin of his back, marking it alongside the many stinging bitemarks that litter his shoulders and neck....  
A stabbing pain in his back, his hips, his insides...  
Horrid groans fill the air with the pungent scent of booze...  
Minutes, hours pass by. He looses track of time until, at last, there is a rush of fluid pumping into his insides, filling him.  
The form that had mounted him finally shifts; a floodgate opens between his legs, letting the other mans bodily fluid poor out and finally, finally, the nightmare is over... At least until next time.

A cruel laugh rings through his ears, the same laugh that had haunted his sleep night after night, before a string of relaxed, slurred french slips through a mouth, the voice rough from years of smoking and from the recent session of sex- no- rape.  
"Enfin satisfait , salope ?"

***

Levi whimpers softly, whiping tears from his cheeks as he awakens from the horrible memories, memories that had been taunting him for years, suffocating him in their cruel claws.  
A small shift, a rustle of leaves a few feet in front of him alerts Levi to anothers presence, wrenching him once more from the grasp of his bone-chilling childhood.

"My child, how can you ask those around you to accept you when you cannot even accept yourself?" the voice was silken smooth, sounding like the rushing water of a cool lake on a summers day, the sound of dry leaves crunching beneath ones foot, the roll of pebbles clashing against each other, the sound of soft soil parting for a worm... The voice was earth. "How could you ever ask your mate to accept you, my darling?" twine, leaves, branches stroke his face, covered in a thin, moist layer of moss in a shape of a hand, slim fingers stroke along his sharp cheekbones to the curve of his chin. A small press of gnarled fingertips, and his face is lifted.

The first thing to meet Levi's gaze is the brilliant emerald glow of two forest green eyes. They were the same as the crystal in Erens forehead, the same colour as his iris and yet... Totally different. These eyes were fully green, holding no emotion within and yet they give out such warmth.  
Before the fair skinned male can reply, the figure before him starts to morph, to change. The moss and leaves fall, rotting from the delicate looking creature before him. The deep scent of dead wood fills the air as the forest being collapses into itself, growing smaller and thinner, until its around the same size as Levi himself. And then the changes really begin.

Beautiful, porcelain skin grows over the branches, black hair threads out of the skull as gorgeous amber eyes are covered with swirling, grey depths.  
Finally, finally, the being stops changing; the transformation complete.  
Crouching in front of Levi, with it's hand pressed against his cheek, is his mirror image, a cruel smile curving his thin lips.

"Yes, who would ever accept a broken person such as us, little blue bird"

***

 

A dark, husky chuckle flows out of the clone of Levi. He leans forwards until his face is mere millimetres away from Levi's as his hands slide up to grasp his cheeks im both hands. A grin spreads itself over porcelain features, causing the usually frowning face to twist horribly, as thin hands suddenly shove Levi backwards onto his ass.  
A foot, clad in sharply pointed heeled boots stomps itself into Levi's chest, breaking a few ribs under the weight. He chuckles again as he looks down at Levi, his boot resting heavily on a broken chest as he leans down until he is almost in Levi's face once more as he opens his mouth to speak "You really are pathetic, LITTLE BLUE BIRD!" he snarls "I can understand now why your dead mother gave you such a pretty little name- to show how small, how puny and how weak you are! You couldnt even save your own mother"

**********

A sharp yell rings through the cavern as Hange shouts of their displeasure at landing smack bang on their ass, moving to stand as they take in their surroundings whilst rubbing their sore bottom. They grin at the small crystals giving off light around them as they quickly wipe dirt away from their eyes and slightly cracked glasses. Chocolate brown orbs widen slightly in surprise before narrowing in confusion as they realise that they were alone; the first stage of the tests had begun.

They sigh softly , combing their fingers through their surprisingly soft hair as they look around once more, hoping to find a clue as to what their first test would be; a small whimper of pain sounds from their left, causing them to snap their attention to the source.  
A figure, quite stocky and with long white hair lays on the ground before them. Slowly, quietly, more and more whimpers, moans and pleas echo around the figure, until it's hard to decipher exactly where they are coming from. More and more begin to surround them, each twisted and gnarled in their ugly deaths, cold dead eyes all focused upon Hange.

The longer Hange looks at the figures, the louder the noise becomes, crashing into an enormous crescendo of misery. These very same voices had plagued the eccentric brunnets dreams for decades, allowing them no peace.

The happy, bubbly facade the abnormal had put up for so long comes crumbling down into ruins, causing tears to roll down their cheeks as they whisper the words that they had been screaming for years in their nightmares; " I'm sorry..... So incredibly sorry. I should never have done those things to you, but I had no choice!" the words slip from lips, wet with tears as a garbled jumble between heart wrenching, soul shaking sobs.

"The...They made me do it" they whisper. As soon as the words are out of their mouth, Hange's eyes rolls back into their head, completely exposing the white as their entire body goes rigid, mouth wide open in a silent scream of pain. Blood begins to drip out of their eyes, their mouth and nose, dripping down their smooth neck to seep into their clothing.  
Hazel eyes bleed into black as their true demonic form is revealed.

A low chuckle escapes Hanji's lips as they look at the re-enactment of their handiwork, grinning in satisfaction at the colourful patterns surrounding the beautifully broken bodies scattered around them.  
The demon smirks as he watches one of the bodies begin to walk towards him and the human he shares the body with. He could feel their fear, and quite frankly it was getting rather annoying, having to deal with the unwanted emotions from his other half. A slight frown develops across his features as he blocks out his human, enabling himself to fully focus on the bodies slowly moving towards him, a manic grin settling across his features, turning his frown upside down.

"Such beauty in agony. Do you ever wonder why the screams of an innocent bystander makes other people wanna scream too? It's contagious. Emotions connect to each other and right now, all of yours are spiralling out of control aren't they?". The twisted words ring with truth as they sprial around the cavern, spewing from the demons throat as he stares at the re-enactment of his artwork, a smirk gracing his lips. Black eyes begin to darken in anger as he gets no responce, paired with a glint of frustration as his original taunt goes stragnant.  
A smirk reaches the sides of his face as his sharp eyes detect a silhouette emerge from a dark crevice in the cavern walls.  
"Right where i need you". In one swift movement, a blur races through the cavern, headed straight for the figure hiding in the darkness with killing intent, like a falcon diving to their prey. In an instant, the silhouette leaps out of the way, causing the blur to collide with the wall in an explosion of red, leaving the congealed reminants of ooze splattered over the rocks of the cavern.

The silhouette steps into the light of one of the crystals lining the stone cavern, revealing exactly who, or what it was.  
The figure, humanoid in shape is made up of twisted twine, branches and leaves weaved together in an almost poetic fashion. The glowing amber orbs that were its eyes seem to dim slightly as they focus on the blood splatter as gnarled fingers plant themselves in the gooey mess.

Just when things seem to be over, a small clink of rocks grabs the attention of the creature. Its head snaps towards the sound, only to abruptly be met with glinting black eyes that belonged in the head of none other than Sameal.  
"Funny how easy it is to confuse nature..." the words roll from the demons tongue in manner that seems almost too relaxed to be safe. The creature makes no further movement, stuck in confusion and horror as the thought of the impossibility races through its mind.  
"Let me show you". Sameal lifts one of his hands up, showing the crimson rubies that drip from hsi fingers and down his forearm, covering the skin as a pool of blood begins to collect around his feet from his other arm. The scarlet pool begins to shift and move as it congeals on the ground, forming four seperate puddles around the demon. A dome like shape begins to form in each of them, growing bigger and bigger until it forms a head, neck and shoulder and then finally a humanoid shape. The red sinks into the shape, disapearing beneath what appears to be skin, clothing and hair. At last, four identical clones of Sameal stand in a V shape around him, all wearing that same, taunting smirk.  
Five voices echo in monotone, ringing eerily around the cavern as they sound in unison "Surprise".

**********

Erwin sighs softly as he sits up in the cavern, face as calm as ever as he observes the cavern around him.  
He finds nothing of interest, only the darkness of underground that was slightly illuminated by strange, small flowers that glow with a dim, white light. A frown graces his stern features as the flura remind him of his mate, Mike... And of their newly found bond-mate, Armin. A growl of frustration escapes his throat, only to tail off once he gets a hold of his emotions. His azure eyes scan the surroundings once more, looking for anything anything that could give him an indiation of what his test was, only to find nothing that helped him visually. He sighs again, taking a deep, calming breath as he allows his sharpened senses to take over. A scent, a familar scent, catches his sensitive nose. And then another, crossing over that one. More and more scents, all familiar, some old and some new, pass through his senses, confusing his inner beast as he tries to figure out who or what had been here and why these scents were in this cavern at all. a particularly familiar scent stands out to him, forcing his attention to turn to that particular scent as his eyes darken in fury. That scent, it belonged to his mother, the one whom had done her damned hardest to rid herself of her 'abomination' of a son.

Erwin shakes his head slightly as he tries to shrug off the memories. His cold, calculating blue eyes concentrate on the cavern as he tries to find something, anything... Only to be met with nothing. However, he doesn't give up; his time in the military had taught him that nothing was as it seems. The thought shoves him back in time, into a memory he had left burried deep inside himself. A memory he had never wished to experience again. Ever.

***

 

_"You stupid bitch! Worthless whore! Get in that fucking cage and present your ass or so help me I will whip you until you can't fucking stand, you good-for-nothing piece of shit!" The voice (obviously female) pierces his ears, making them ring as he lowers pathetically in the corner of the room, knowing damn well it would do nothing help him._  
___A whimper escapes his full lips as a shadow darkens his vision. Grubby, fat hands claw at his neck, nails pinching the bruised skin as the hand drags him into the middle of the room before chucking him into the cage. The door slams shut behind him, nearly breaking on of his toes in the process.  
_ _The woman speaks once more, grinning sadistically down at his scrawny form as she licks her lips " Well, boy, get undressed and present your ass like a good little slit" they purr. Black eyes stay focused in his shaking body as Erwin struggles to remove the filthy scrap of cloth that covers his pale flesh, with little room to manoeuvre within the cage. Once he is finished, he throws the cloth out of the small opening at the edge of the cage: the one facing the door. Erwin then slithers into position, his body contorting as he moves in the tight space onto his hands and knees, his as s pressed against the small opening while t his hands beneath his collar bones, elbows tucked close to his body as he rests his chin on the cool metal floor._

_The woman's smile widens as she watches "Such a good boy" they growl, rough fingers sliding over his ass cheeks approvingly as they speak._

_Erwin drowns out the woman's voice as he concentrates on the room. It was fairy simple: bare concrete all around, disrupted only by the full metal door that served as the chambers only entrance and exit. Four touches light up the gloomy room with a dim glow, allowing one to see enough to know where everything was, but nothing more..  
A small, bear skin rug is spread out in the middle of the room, covering a third of the floor. The iron cage sits atop it, the bars covered in many substances the boy didn't want to think about._

_Suddenly, booming footsteps echo outside the door, coming closer and closer by the second until they stop just outside the room, snapping Erwin from his thoughts.  
A sharp slap on his ass grabs his attention as the woman begins to speak once more "Be good for this one, cub, he's important!" She snarls, giving a soft, warning pat on his ass before she has gone.... Replaced by someone else._

_"My, my, my, what a pretty little sight you are" a deep voice resonates through the boy, making him shake even more as he hears the tell tale sound of a zipper, and then the rustle of clothing as the man positions himself at Erwins ass. A warm, rough hand grabs his right ass cheek, spreading him to reveal the swollen, tight pucker to the man before something hard and wet rubs against it._

_The touch draws a soft moan from Erwins lips: he had never been treated with such gentleness before... a chuckle echoes through the room just as that hard, wet thing shoves itself in Erwins ass, causing to scream in pain at the sudden, near-dry intrusion._  
The thing throbs at the sound, twitching against Erwins insides, informing him that this was, indeed, a cock.  
_The boys ass clenches instinctively around the large shaft, causing the man to moan in pleasure as he begins to move, setting a hard, fast pace that sends pain shooting up Erwins spine with each thrust. Tears run down his cheeks as the man rapes him, his sobs only serving to excite the man more as his cock gets harder and starts to grow at the base, stretching his rim impossibly wider with each, erratic thrust of the man's hips, informing Erwin of just what this man was: a werewolf... And it appeared as though he was going to knot him._  
_The thought causes the boy to whimper and whine with fright as he is fucked, unable to move or protest in any way as the knot begins to swell as grow further, the thrusts becoming faster and shallower as the knot ties them together until finally, he cums.  
Thick, long spurts of cum coat the insides of Erwins ass as the werewolf collapses on top of the cage as he fills the boy, still connected to him by his large, grapefruit sized knot._

_Erwin begins to drool slightly, his cock hardening instinctively as he is filled, the head of the mans cock tapping repeatedly against his prostate with each spurt of cum that fills him He moans softly, causing the werewolf to smirk as he bucks his hips ever so slightly, making his cock rub more against the boys prostate, making him moan louder as his body betrays him._

_"P... please... please stop, sir" Erwin begs, tears dripping from his eyes as he sobs in humiliation._  
The man chuckles again as he continues, still tied to the by boy as he thrusts, pushing the big closer and closer to cumming, listening to the sweet, pained sounds that were filled with both pain and pleasure that come from Erwins plump lips.  
_At last, the torture ends as the boy cums, covering his chest and the cage floor as his ass clenches around the werewolf, milking him as he howls in pain at the forced orgasm._


End file.
